


Good Night Kiss

by Yamyouw



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamyouw/pseuds/Yamyouw
Summary: It has been Jamil's daily routine to gaze the star at night. But beside gazing at the stars, he has other motive to stay on the cold night deck of Grandcypher.





	Good Night Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Im Yamyouw! I usually draw my story idea into short comic stript but lately I cant find the time to draw so I decide to write it out ^^)  
> Most of my work will be a drabbles. I hope you like and enjoy the story!

It's late night on grand cypher. A young boy gazing upon the star on grand cypher deck like it has become his daily routine at that hours since he joined Gran's journey. He loves to see the clear night sky glittering above him as the night breeze gently blow his neck. Sometimes he was not alone, Yggdrasil or Apolonia stands beside him just to gaze at the stars too, he doesn't mind to have a companion. Everything get along so well for him on this grand cypher.

"Thank you, Shukun."

Every night he silently pray how much he grateful to be able to stand beside the fated Boy. Even it was to become his shadow.

But he has a little secret.

He was standing on the deck not just to see the stars. Every night, at that hour, Gran walk out from another side of the deck after reviewing their mission rewards and loots to get into his room. They will meet each other eyes and smiles to each other, then they will part ways to go to their own room. Just a little, he wished to see his master smile every night.

Like it's a good night kiss.

-fin

**Author's Note:**

> "Good night... Shukun."


End file.
